Episode 079
In the pre-credit sequence, the last scene of the previous episode continues. Karen is shot in the side and lies covered in blood . At the hospital, Greg waits for news of Karen's condition: the doctor tells him she took the full force of the blast on her right side (though it looks more as if someone threw a pot of paint at her right armpit). Herbie is not convinced that David has done the right thing and tries to persuade him to make run for it. Greg is interviewed by Det Sgt Allen and remembers about Herbie's visit to his surgery. Det Sgt Allen suggests there may be a link with David shooting the police officer and that the shot may have been aimed at Greg not Karen. The doctor tells Greg he is unable to remove all the fragments of shotgun pellet as some are lodged close to Karen's heart. Doreen hears about Karen from one of the new residents of the halfway house, who heard it on the radio. The women at Wentworth also listen to the news which covers not just the shooting but also the arrest of political activist Janet Dominguez. Erica rings the hospital to find out how Karen is. Herbie shows David the paper and tells him he shot the wrong person. David just says he will have to try again, but Herbie says no - until David turns the gun on him. Ros sees the VJ and answers the charge of destroying prison property by saying she was defending herself against Bea. When Bea is called to see the VJ, she forces Pat to come along too to substantiate her side of the story. The VJ accepts the evidence against Ros and she is sent back to solitary for another three days. Herbie takes the ammunition out of the gun while David is out of the room. Janet Dominguez is brought to Wentworth and confounds the officers' assumption that she is unable to speak English by delivering a long and eloquent list of her grievances. Karen's mother arrives at the hospital. Ros hears Janet protesting at her treatment as she is put in solitary: she evidently doesn't realise she is being given favourable treatment by being allowed to take her suitcase into solitary. Meg agrees to go to dinner at Jim's where Geoff Butler is also a guest. Herbie brings the police back to his place, and David is arrested. Ros talks to Janet through the wall: Janet tells her that she is English and met her husband when they were both at University. After they went back to his (unspecified) home country, there was a military coup and her husband Jose was arrested and "disappeared". Years after, she found he had been tortured and shot for giving medical treatment to opponents of the regime. Leila makes no effort to hide her dislike of Geoff and she is appalled when Jim invites him to stay with them. The doctor asks Karen's mother for permission to operate again as the fragments are moving closer to Karen's heart. Greg looks dreamily at a bowl of red roses , as a vocal/solo guitar accompanied version of the theme starts early over a brief montage of Karen stills. Next Episode Episode 080 Category:1979 Episodes